すろぉもぉしょん (Slow Motion)
and |color = white; color:#91dce0|singers = Hatsune Miku * (chorus)|producers = Pinocchio-P (music, lyrics, illustration, video) * Susudorobou (3D CG)|links = }} Background "SLoWMoTIoN" is an original song by Pinocchio-P. Miku is struggling with a fever while trying to keep optimism for and from a life of regrets and embarrassment. It also includes the voice of Yukkuri (note that yukkuri in Japanese literally means slow) as well as Pinocchio-P's original characters Aimaina-chan and Doushite-chan. This song has entered the Hall of Legend and exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. Hence, this is Pinocchio-P's most notable song. This song is featured in the albums Vocalocreation and Vocalohistory. It's also featured in the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Slow Motion Things change slowly Dropped by the store, bought a bento box Went back home and watched a quiz show I knew the answer: Compromise But I answered "Dreams" and stared at the screen Got a fever, took some medicine Got under the covers and closed my eyes Saw your silly face I don't wanna die, I thought in a daze The smug-faced know-it-all in their teens Who learned humility in their twenties Who found a niche in their thirties They're all the same person Lying awake sweating, I changed my pajamas The clock hands point to midnight This song's been going for a minute or so How many years have you been alive? Slow Motion, from infancy to old age Condition, from manic to depressed Love that isn't tenacious or torpid, that's what I want to give, and yet Communication, try too hard and you'll fall flat Audition, even discerning eyes go blind A life of humility is nothing unusual I'll be okay Tweak the parts the way you like Learn a business that gives love The time that's past, this moment, The time that's left, blend together into the late night Got a bad cough, drank some water down Took a deep breath and thought some more Sniffled a little, prayed for peace Then I sneezed and blew away the intransience of the world The one who used to laugh innocently Who didn't cry when they tripped Who slowly grew into a weathered face It's all the same person with more wrinkles Put another cool towel on your forehead It's still the middle of the night This song has another two minutes or so How many years do you have left? Graduation, from matriculation to the end Partition, all that fighting beneath the surface Besides the things we mustn't forget, who cares what happens to everything else? Imagination, stimulation wears it down Religion, all blind prejudices Make a funny face for your funeral photo And they'll still call you lame, but that's just how it is Lazing around, writhing in pain Slowly, slowly, to an unfamiliar place Wallow wallow in sentimentality Ah-choo! Ah-choo! These sneezes sound stupid, don't they? *Sniffle* *Sniffle* The whistle of a stuffy nose Signals the coming dawn Slow Motion, in the morning the fever lifts Condition, nothing but blue skies above Reflect a little, get a little excited Kick the bucket at your own pace Slow Motion, even idols get old Talk Show, make an impact and fade away Funny how the time we are born And the time we go slowly connect together Combination, try to meet a good person Question, what is a good person anyway? A life full of embarrassment All hollowed out, yeah yeah! Completely empty, yay yay! It's not that unusual, I'll be okay I think… Slow Motion Slow Motion Slow Motion Slowly comes to an end Derivatives |author = VocaFrappe (cover), YusukeKira (UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Meiji's Cover |color = meiji}} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Magical Mirai 2016 *MIKU WITH YOU 2017 (Night Show) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Gallery X_Module_High_Fever.png|Miku's High Fever module for the song "Slow Motion", designed by Pinocchio-P. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring other voice synthesizers Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs